totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Alexandra
Biografia Alexandra é uma personagem principal na série Três Espiãs Demais. Ela é rival de Caitlin. A homólogo de Alex é Alice, a partir da equipe anterior de espiãs da WOOHP. Ela veste um Catsuit amarelo/ dourado em suas missões na WOOHP. Em "Jogo de Meninas", Alex também usava um catsuit azul/prata. Na 1-2, Alex foi dublada por Katie Leigh. Depois disso, por Katie Griffin. Ela foi para Beverly Hills High, então Malibu University para a faculdade. Personalidade .]] Alex é uma estranha mistura entre um moleque e uma menina feminino: ela é o espião mais atlético e aptidão de espírito da equipe. Ela gosta de praticar esportes, principalmente o futebol, jogos de vídeo, e está sempre tentando sair alguma nova dieta da moda. Alex é também o mais ingênuo e distraído. Ela interpets algumas figuras de linguagem, literalmente. Alex também é o mais jovem e infantil, visto que seu amigo mais velho e querido é uma tartaruga de pelúcia chamado Ollie e ela tem uma mochila urso de peluche. Ela é muitas vezes visto como a irmã mais nova do grupo, como Sam and Clover são as duas irmãs mais velhas que dominam sobre ela. Outra característica do Alex é que ela é sempre sobre como manter seus amigos felizes. Ela muitas vezes serve como um elo entre Clover e Sam que têm disputas sem sentido (" Abduções "). Alex também é um grande amante dos animais e ela gosta jardins zoológicos petting que é visto em " Mime Mundial (Jazz Mãos Retorno - Parte 3) ". Apesar de ser o mais atlético, ela tende a ser desajeitado, e tem sido propenso a má sorte (Alex pode ser muito supersticioso). Alex é também o segundo girliest.Ela está muito preocupada com moda e meninos, com os mesmos extremos como Clover; uma obsessão que Sam tem dificuldade para entender. Outro dos hobbies de Alex está comendo. Mesmo que ela pode ser o mais saudável dos três espias, ela gosta de a comer mais. No "Dia dos Namorados do Mal", vemos que ela tem um sonho sobre doces. Na parte inicial do B-história em " The New Jerry "e o fim do" Mundo Animal ", que vê-la comer sem parar.Durante as estações 1 e 2 de Totally Spies, Alex foi encaminhado para (e mostrado) como um mau condutor (Clover fez um comentário em um ponto na Season 5 indicando que levou mais de três tentativas para Alex para obter sua carteira de motorista), mas na Season 3 , Season 4 , e 5 ª temporada , ela era a única normalmente ao volante (o que indica que suas habilidades de condução tinha melhorado). Aparência Física Alex tem o cabelo preto curto em um corte bob encaracolados e olhos castanhos claros. Seu tom de pele está bronzeada. Ela tem ascendência negra, hispânica, e europeu e é provado ser 1/2 latino-americano em " Alex obtem educado ", como seu pai é mostrado para ser branco e sua mãe parece ser latino-americano.Seu pai mais tarde aparece com a mesma compleição tan como ela na Season 6. Alex tem um gosto para roupas com temas chineses e sua comida favorita é comida chinesa (wontons, aparentemente). Alex tem a mais ampla variedade de roupas do grupo. Normalmente, ela se veste na moda como Clover, ou formal e elegante como Sam, ou um tipo de roupa desportiva. Ela geralmente usa saltos e apartamentos, mas muitas vezes ela usa tênis. Ela também está demonstrado que gostam de usar pijamas de panda gigante. Ela é o único dos 3 cujos naipes vistos em banhos são todos biquínis. Em " The Getaway "e" Alex obtem educado ", ela está usando um biquíni amarelo com um par de shorts amarelo. Em "Eraser ", ela está usando um biquíni verde com uma saia. Ela está usando um outro biquini amarelo em "Super Nerd Much", que é semelhante ao biquini verde que usou em "Eraser". Em " A Spy is Born I "é revelado que Alex é o membro mais curto no grupo, mas em" Escape From WOOHP Ilha "ela é mais alto do que Sam, Clover, e Britney. Em " Ho-ho-ho-no! " tanto ela como Clover são mais altos do que Sam. Em Temporada 1 , sua roupa primário foi uma camisa luz verde, saia rosa e botas marrons. Em " Preso na Idade Média com Você "a cor de sua roupa primário torna-se amarelo e roxo. Em "Malled" sua roupa primário torna-se um tons mais claros de verde como sua camisa verde claro mudado para verde pálido, a saia dela mudou para o mar verde e seu bronzeado botas alterado para azul botas verdes. Na Estação de 6 de duas partes finale " Então Totally Versailles! "Alex veste sua forma disfarçada é um vestido de mangas compridas de ouro amarelo e branco desde que seu cabelo e rosto transformado em um clássico estilo olhar como seu cabelo é estendido para um estilo Bolo francês. .]] Porém em um episódio, após comer uns biscoitos que deixavam a pessoa mais musculosa e viciada ela teve um grande aumento de massa muscular. Amigos Clover Clover é um dos melhores amigos de Alex. Alex frequentemente medeia quando Sam e Clover tem divergências. Samantha Sam é uma d as melhores amigas de Alex. Sam frequentemente corrige erros de Alex. Ela é protetora também. Jerry Lewis Sendo o fundador da WOOHP é o chefe de Alex. Como com os outros espiões, Alex e Jerry parecem muito próximos. Britney Britney é de Alex rival amigável. Porque Britney é tão perfeito em suas atividades de espionagem, Alex inicialmente pensou que ela ia perder seu lugar na equipe de espionagem para ela. No entanto, ela aprende gradualmente que Britney não guarda tais ambições. De Britney admira Alex como um modelo e quer ser amigo dela. Blaine No episódio " Outra Noivo mau ", Sam e Alex descobrem que Blaine, namorado perfeito da Clover, é mau e está tentando assassinar a eles, Jerry diz-lhes que no final Blaine incompreendido que Clover era um espião do mal. Martin Mistério Alex encontra Martin durante o episódio " Totally Mistério muito? ". Ela e Martin compartilham um interesse comum em tendências da cultura popular. Devido a isso, apesar de ele ter um interesse em Clover quando se conheceram, no final foi bastante claro que ele perdeu todo o interesse em seu e parecia ser atraídos para Alex. Inimigos Mandy Estes dois também são rivais, mas não é que de um grande rivalidade. No entanto, a rivalidade entre Mandy e Alex pode ser muito pronunciado. Caitlin Caitlin é rival de Alex, embora Alex tem pouca interação com um dos dois melhores amigos de Mandy. A maioria de sua interação com Caitlin só acontece quando Mandy está presente. O mais interação Alex já teve com Caitlin estava na 4ª temporada finale, " Totally Busted ". Dominique Dominique é rival de Sam, embora Alex tem muito pouca interação com um dos dois melhores amigos de Mandy. A maioria de sua interação com Dominique só acontece quando Mandy está presente. O mais interação Alex já teve com Dominique estava no Season 4 finale, " Totally Busted ". Mindy Sempre que ela fez uma aparição na Season 5 , ela estava sempre com Mandy, e ela irrita os espiões geralmente da mesma forma seu primo faz, como essencialmente apenas um clone loira de Mindy de Mandy. Interesses românticos Quando se trata de o que ela gosta em um menino, Alex não é tão exigente, ao contrário do trevo que gosta musculoso, agradável, inteligente, e (de acordo com o episódio em que ela encontrou uma Computer Love), um nome que começa com a letra "T ". Como Sam and Clover, ela foi escolhida para ser a rainha de um vilão, mas apenas uma vez até agora. Barry Em " O mal Ice Cream Man muito? ", Alex queria ir para a escola de dança com ele. Embora ele se recusou a princípio, ele pediu a ela para dançar no final do episódio. Brad Em " Arnold O Grande ", Alex foi a um encontro com ele depois que ele veio para obter o seu cachorrinho perdido. Dean Na Season 3 finale " Mal Promoção muito? " Alex tem uma queda por agente WOOHP Dean. Ele é mencionado que ele poderia ter sentimentos por ela devido a ele salvá-la duas vezes durante o treinamento de super espião. Como Clover e Sam, Alex ainda mantém interesse romântico em Dean mesmo na quinta temporada. Ian Flamengo Em " Eu quero minha mamã "que ela tinha uma queda por ele. Martin Mistério Em " Totalmente Mistério muito? " Ela e Martin compartilham o interesse de sci-fi de cultura pop e vídeo games. Max Exterminus Alex não necessariamente se apaixonar por ele, mas ele parece estar atraído por ela. Ele escolhe-la como sua "rainha inseto" (ou seja, seu co-regente e sua esposa), em seu esquema de dominação mundial, depois de ter ouvido seu recitar um poema sobre veneno originalmente planejado para Seth , acreditando que ela o faz lembrar da aranha viúva negra, a quem ele descreve como a "rainha de todos os insetos", não percebendo que a viúva-negra é realmente um aracnídeo, não um inseto. Infelizmente para Max, Alex rejeita, afirmando que ela não é sua "rainha" e que, se fosse ele, ela poderia pensar em admitir sua derrota nas espiões frustrar seu esquema, como eles estavam visitando seu quartel-general para descobrir por que ele precisaria de segredos militares e conhecimentos modificação do código genético para dominar o mundo. Sua transformação é um incompleto e, infelizmente para Max, que é revertido antes DNA mais inseto pode ser injetado para completar a sua transformação. Ao interagir com Alex, Max foi muito carinhoso com ela em sua maior parte, e ele mesmo chamou de "perfeito", mas ela ainda, infelizmente, rejeitou, tendo sido forçada a entrar no papel de sua rainha de insetos ao invés de cortejadas e encantou no papel . Ele também não abordou Alex por seu nome (provavelmente porque ele não pediu que seu nome), e em vez disso só se dirigiu a ela como "minha sua queen", o que levou a Alex rejeitá-lo. Raymond " A massa de Incredible " Seth Visto em " inseto rastejador muito? ". Ele é um seguidor da cultura gótica. Troy Bayou e Steve É revelado em " jogo de meninas "Alex tem uma queda por Troy do show" Bayou de Tróia. " No final do episódio, ela descobre que Troy não é real em tudo, mas, na verdade, gerado por computador. No entanto, ela, então, acaba encontrando o criador de Troy, Steve. O show "Troy Bayou" (está escrito sem o apóstrofo "s" na televisão as meninas estão assistindo) também é visto brevemente no final de " Man or Machine ". Virgil A partir do episódio " Zero to Hero "que ela poderia estar saindo com Virgil, porque no final do episódio, ela diz:" Se eu não gostava de você por quem você é, Virgil, eu não estaria saindo com você em primeiro lugar ". Cheston No episódio " A Dusk of Dawn ", Alex tem uma queda por Cheston o personagem do filme e facilmente se apaixona por ele. Depois de derrotar Durlock , ela lhe diz que eles não podem se apaixonar por outro devido a viver em mundos diferentes. Cheston parece ter sentimentos em relação a ela, esta é ainda mostrado no final do episódio, quando Alex usa suas roupas azuis camponesas enquanto vê o seu filme e ele admite que gosta dela, quando ele diz: "Minha camisa foi stollen pelo mesmo adorável criatura que roubou meu coração ". Curiosidades *Contrapartida **Alice - Alexandra ***Cor no macacão de Edison - amarelo dourado ***Cor dos olhos - Green (Alice) / Brown (Alex) ***A cor do cabelo - Black ***Comprimento do Cabelo - longo (Alice) / short (Alex) *História grau de Alex. **Em " The New Jerry "suas notas caíram. **Em " Alex fecha "ela deve completar uma tarefa crédito extra para passar uma de suas classes. **Em " Alex obtem educado "que ela recebe de um e B do. **Em " Graduation Mal "se formar a partir de Beverly Hills High . *Alex pode fazer o seguinte: **Bicycling (" Estranho Virtual ") **Karate (" Escape From WOOHP Ilha ") **Skate (" Scam Campo Grande? "," Senhorita Espírito Fingers (Jazz Mãos Return - Part 2) ") **Snowboard (" Trip Ski "," Totally Busted "," Totally Mistério Much? ") **Futebol (" Spy Futebol "," Morphing é tão 1987 ") **Taekwondo (" Física 101 Much? ") *Alex 3 S de (" The Show Must Go On ... Or Else ") **Sand (" The Show Must Go On ... Or Else ") **Sun (" The Show Must Go On ... Or Else ") **Surf (" The Show Must Go On ... Or Else ") *Alimentos favoritos de Alex: **Em " Scam Campo Grande? " Alex diz que seus alimentos preferidos são culinária chinesa e culinária asiática . **Em " O Suavest Spy ", é revelado tipo favorito de Alex de bolinho é tudo farelo natural. *Aparições dos pais dos personagens principais. **Alexandra - " Alex obtem educado "," Mal do patinador de gelo " **Samantha - " O Estrondo do casamento " *Apenas vilão (até agora) que escolheu Alex para ser sua rainha. **Max Exterminus *Alexandra é transformado por um vilão. **" Alex obtem educado " **" inseto rastejador muito? " **" Nine Lives " *Alex é o único carácter do grupo principal e cuja casa dos pais não foi mostrado na série. *No " Dia dos Namorados do Mal "e" Designer de sapatos mal ", mostra-se que Alex não fala francês. *No " Dia dos Namorados do Mal ", é mostrado Alex chupa o polegar enquanto dorme. *No " Dia das Bruxas ", é mostrado Alex é tão imaturo sobre doces e doces ou travessuras como Chucky é. Este episódio também revela Alex é muito bom em conseguir um longo com crianças. *Em " Encaminhar para o passado "Alex revela que ela não sabia como os pré- patins foram projetados. *Em " Aliens ", é revelado que ela é um Virgo. *Em " Alex obtem educado ", ela revela que ela ganhou uma medalha de ouro para o Beverly Hills High Swim Team 3 anos em uma fileira. *Em " Wild Style ", é revelado que ela é alérgica a gatos, quando Clover de se transformou em um híbrido de gato-humano. **No entanto, ela não tem nenhuma reação alérgica a Sigmund Smith cat 's em " Mal Mascote ". **Ela também não tem uma reacção alérgica a gatos em " Nine Lives ", onde ela é transformada em uma menina gato. *É revelado em " O Fator Yuck "que Alex é um pouco melindroso e é contra a dissecação. *Em " Eu Odeio Os Eighties "é revelado que Alex pode falar o idioma espanhol (também chamado castelhano). *Em " uma coisa para Músicos ", mostra-se que Alex pode tocar bateria. *Dos 3, Alex foi raptada, transformados e / ou lavagem cerebral a menos. *Em " Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands ", sua boy band favorita é Candy Boy e em" Mal Hotel "seu cantor e ator favorito é T-Bone . *Em " Alex obtem educado ", Sam diz Alex toma banho em exatamente 7h13 todas as manhãs. *Ela trabalha com Clover e Sam no Mali-U Cafe na Universidade Malibu . *Em " WOW ", é revelado que os idosos usado para encher Alex por trás da máquina de refrigerante como uma brincadeira. *Em " Zero to Hero ", é revelado que Alex é alérgica a kelp durante um encontro com Virgílio. *Em " Totally Spies! The Movie ", é revelado Alex tem um fraquinho por animais. *Em " 0067 ", é revelado que Alex odeia pessoas lixo. *Em " Em Anti-Rede Social ", Alex revelou que ela quer ser um veterinário ou em fisiologia animal. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Espiões Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Agentes da WOOHP Categoria:Viajantes do tempo Categoria:Personagens do sexo feminino Categoria:Estadunidenses Categoria:Estudantes da Universidade Malibu